5etoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Troubleshooting Website
If you are experiencing a problem with the 5eTools website this page will help walk you through how to get back on track. Please follow the following steps to confirm the problem is not on your end before reporting an issue. Disclaimer: The support for 5eTools is largely community driven, and you're going to get mixed results on responses -- perhaps even no response -- so its best to make sure you've done what you can for yourself. 'General Troubleshooting Steps' #Are you working outside of the supported environment? #Have you confirmed the problem persists after a Forced Refresh (Ctrl + F5)? #Does disabling or modifying the settings of any relevant browser extension or app affect the problem? #Are you Running the site locally or in your own hosted environment? #Are you using a mobile device? #Are you using a browser other than Chrome or Firefox? #Do you have any extensions running? #Is the problem listed in the Known Issues? If your answers to these questions are all no, then the problem is most likely on our end. If your answers to any of these are yes, then please ''- for your sake, and ours, try to reproduce the error: *on the main website 5e.tools; *with no extensions/plugins active; *on the most current version of either Chrome or FireFox, *on a desktop, and *while NOT in private/incognito mode. Document what you've done and where you're stuck so that the basic troubleshooting can be bypassed. Include any error message prompts that appear, and any console error messages (and the page(s) upon which they appear). Include ALL of that; Browser; Version of Browser; Error Prompt & console error messages; Browser Language and steps to reproduce those errors. please. *(because you'll be required to give that information - so, save yourself the time of getting an answer which may take several hours, only to be told !Template, or the frustration of your inquiry just being ignored).'' 'Hosted Troubleshooting Steps' (assuming a LAMP environment) Run the general test for the website to begin with. * Can you ping the Server? (is it up ) * Can you get to the administration panel / shell access or rconsole? * If you access the server via file manager or FTP, are the files there? *Is your web server installed? *Is the web server running? *Is the syntax of your web server configuration files correct? *Are the ports you configured open (not blocked by a firewall)? *Are your DNS settings directing you to the correct place? *Does the document root point to the location of your files? *Is your web server serving the correct index files? *Are the permissions and ownership of the file and directory structures correct? *Are you restricting access through your configuration files? *Double check againt... Do the files have the correct Rights? DNS records (A CNAME) entries in the /var/log? 'Local Troubleshooting Steps' In case you're reading this and do not know. It's possible to take the code from the site and run it from your local machine as files, instead of from a web server. If you are doing this - and you'd know if you were, this is your troubleshooting starting point. #Test the results you are receiving locally with what happens when you do such from the 5eTools ' site. Are they doing the same thing? #Have you confirmed (if you are using Chrome) that you're using `--allow-file-access-from-files` in the shortcut's `Target`: field. #Are you online? Local install doesn't mean offline, there are various elements, libraries and homebrew repository lookups that require you to be online. (If you are looking to run offline.... How to make an offline installation ) 'Reporting a Bug' Follow these steps when reporting a bug: 1. Try to figure out how to reproduce the bug; in other words, determine the conditions that must be met for the bug to be triggered. Reproduction of a bug is necessary for determining the source of the bug and creating a fix for it. If you know how to reproduce the bug, tell us in the bug report. 2. Tell us if the bug is browser specific. Similar to the previous step, knowing if a bug is browser-specific is a clue telling us what exactly causes it. 3. Provide *the Browser and its version number. *If you are running extensions, what extensions you are running, *If you are using a localization, what language. *If you are using incognito or private browsing, please state that. 3. Open the browser console (Ctrl + Shift + J). If there any errors (as shown in the sample image to the right), send a screenshot of them in your bug report. 4. Especially if reproduction is difficult, include screenshots or even video recordings of the bug in action. More information is always better, and visuals can potentially provide information that is essential in the solution-making process. 5. Please list any Homebrew files you have loaded if such seems relevant, and provide a copy of your blacklist file - if you use such. Category:Support